


toothpaste.

by Plisetskitty



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M, banrevale have four year old twins, im very bad with names, please be kind to me, this is based on personal experience, this was actually just writing practice but i really like the last line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 01:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16399181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plisetskitty/pseuds/Plisetskitty
Summary: Yuki has to clean up after his four-year-old twins.





	toothpaste.

When Yuki had imagined parenthood, he had imagined things such as fun, if tiring days at the park, storytime, or teaching his children about music. 

What he had  _ not  _ imagined was sitting on the floor of the bathroom that the twins shared with a sponge and a roll of paper towels, cleaning caked-up green toothpaste and gobs of once-wet toilet paper off of the previously lovely white cabinets. But it hadn’t just been on the cabinets. Traces of toothpaste could still be found on the doorframe, the walls, and even the floor. Yuki lamented the fact that he was wearing white pants, certain that he was sitting directly in toothpaste.

His jaw had dropped when he had first seen the toothpaste-covered bathroom, about ten minutes ago. “Go tell Momo what you did,” he said, voice firm, though not angry. Once the twins left, Yuki sighed and went to get something to clean up the bathroom. He faintly heard Momo scolding the children.

“I don’t ever want to see you two touching a tube of toothpaste unsupervised again till you’re at least twelve!” Momo exclaimed, clearly struggling to mask the amusement in his voice.

Yuki shook his head. Maybe Momo would be able to hold it together long enough to make his point.

Banri was probably going to laugh when he came home. He’d left on an errand about fifteen minutes before this situation had arisen, promising to be back before bedtime. 

Yuki himself couldn’t help but laugh as he scrubbed the last bit of toothpaste off of the cabinet. He really should have seen this mess coming. The twins had never been allowed to brush their teeth unsupervised before, but their very tired dads had allowed it just this once. Clearly it had been a mistake.

Yuki stood up to clean the countertop, which was covered with bits of soaked toilet paper and, not just one, but two different kinds of toothpaste. Yuki hadn’t even thought that a tube could hold this much toothpaste, but he had apparently been very wrong. His hair fell in his face as he stood up, and he pushed it back behind his ear.  _ Ah shit, _ he thought.  _ Did I just get toothpaste in my hair?  _

He had almost finished cleaning the countertop when the twins rushed back in. “We got you!” They said, each hugging one of his legs.

Momo appeared in the doorway, a smile playing on his lips. He crossed his arms and said: “Isn’t there something you two should be saying?”

“We’re sorry.” The twins said, eyes downcast. 

Yuki bent down to their eye level. “It’s alright. But don’t ever,  _ ever _ even  _ think about _ doing something like this again, understand?”

“We understand.” Aiko replied.

Kiyoshi nodded in agreement.

“Good.” 

Just then, the sound of the front door opening could be heard. The twins immediately perked up.

“Go on and see Ban.” Yuki said, dismissing the twins with a smile and a wave of his hand.

The twins started to run towards the door, but Aiko stopped short after a few steps. “Do we have to tell him what we did?”

“Don’t worry about it.” Momo replied. 

The twins cheered and went on their way. The sound of their laughter, combined with Banri’s, could be heard from across the house.

“Do you want to know their excuse for getting toothpaste everywhere?” Momo asked, unable to hide his amusement any longer.

“Do I?” Yuki asked, eyebrows raised.

“They were pretending it was radioactive goo.”

“Are you serious?” Yuki stifled a laugh, not wanting the twins to hear.

“Completely.” 

“Wow.” Yuki turned to go join Banri and the twins in the front room.

“Yuki, darling?” Momo said.

Yuki turned on the balls of his feet. “Yes, honey?”

“You’ve got toothpaste on your ass.”


End file.
